Act I: Hero Reborn
Act I: Hero Reborn is the first act in Shadow Fight 2. Act I comprises 5 modes of play: Tournaments, Storyline fights, Survival, Duel, and Old Wounds, the Special Edition exclusive. Act I is set in a small town. Shadow comes there after he opened the Gates of Shadows and lost his flesh and soul and became a mere silhouette of his former self. In here, he meets Sensei and May. They accompany Shadow on his quest to collect the demon seals, in hope to close the gates he opened. Modes Of Play Main Article: Modes of Play Tournaments The player must go through simple fights in 24 stages one by one with a maximum of 3 rounds each, and must win two rounds in each stage to score a victory. Winning rewards the player with gold coins and XP points. Storyline Fights See: Lynx for more information regarding the demon and his bodyguards Shadow has to defeat Lynx and his 5 bodyguards to collect the blue seal. Shadow fights them on a Rooftop at the night. Survival Survival is unlocked after completing 7 Tournament stages. It is a mode where the player fights many enemies at once, up to 10 enemies. The more enemies defeated, the more coins the player can get, and the higher the difficulty as well. This fight takes place in a Bamboo Forest. At the completion of round 10 the player is awarded the achievement Panda Bear for the completion of Survival in Act I. Reward for completion of each round is: #40 coins #90 coins #140 coins #190 coins #250 coins #320 coins #390 coins #470 coins #560 coins #640 coins Duel Duel are unlocked after defeating two bodyguards of Lynx. It has a maximum of three rounds in every try; two of which are required to win. Rewards are some EXP and coins (up to 640). The player is given random equipment in duels. It is only available to fight every 4 hours and needs internet connection. It takes place in Highlands. Old Wounds (Special Edition only) Old Wounds is an exclusive game mode which tells the past of Sensei, narrated by Sensei himself. It is available only in the Special Edition, unlocked after completing three tournament stages. The story in this part is about Sensei's encounter with the Prince and Lynx. Rewards are an amount of gems. It takes place near a statue inside a forest. Storyline Prelude Shadow returns to a place where his Sensei is residing. His Sensei mocks him for being "vain", but quickly becomes serious. His Sensei test Shadow to see if he retains his combat abilities. He trials Shadow against a punching bag, and from a glance concludes that Shadow still possesses some fighting potential. Then, Sensei tests Shadow against Kenji, his other disciple. Shadow is victorious, and Sensei commends him. Sensei then suggests that Shadow challenge the first demon, Lynx. He pits Shadow against Shin, the first bodyguard of Lynx. Main Shadow learns about the criminal organization, the Order. When Shadow is successful, he meets a major character in the story, May. From this point on, May accompanies Shadow and Sensei on their quest to collect the demon seals. May tells Shadow about tournaments and survival, which he uses to earn money to fund his arsenal of weapons and armor. Shadow then defeats each of Lynx's bodyguards, and unlocks Duel upon defeating the second bodyguard, learning more and more about the Order and its members with every battle. He also battles Trickster, a talented fighter who gives up his Nunchacku if Shadow manages to best him in combat. By this time, Shadow is ready to fight Lynx. The battle occurs at night time on a rooftop. Lynx invites Shadow to join the Order, but Shadow declines and insists a fight take place. The fight against Lynx however is a challenging one forcing him to stay within close range, as Lynx uses the so-far unusable ranged weapons. Shadow defeats Lynx, and Lynx becomes fearful of losing control of the Order. But when Lynx becomes aware that Shadow only seeks the seal, he surrenders it, and leaves. Shadow then unlocks the use of ranged weapons. Characters Introduced in Act I avatar_hero.png|The hero of the series, Shadow character_sensei.png|Sensei, Shadow's teacher character_may_1.png|May, a blacksmith and assistant of Shadow boss_lynx_2.png|Lynx, boss of Act I man_kunai.png|Shin, 1st bodyguard of Lynx man_batons.png|Brick, 2nd bodyguard of Lynx girl_sai.png|Needle, 3rd bodyguard of Lynx. man_night.png|Ghost, 4th bodyguard of Lynx man_swords.png|Dandy, 5th and final bodyguard of Lynx man_nunchaku.png|Trickster, challenger of Act I man_kungfu.png|Kenji, Sensei's student character_prince.png|Prince (Special Edition) character_savage.png|Spark (Special Edition) character_philosopher.png|Cleric (Special Edition) man_fist.png|Monkey man_tatoo.png|Iron girl_knives.png|Jester girl_sai_2.png|Velvet girl_dirk.png|Thorn man_fists.png|Madman man_knives.png|Vulture man_batons_2.png|Rogue man_machete.png|Fiend ninja_girl_sai.png|Ninja ninja_man_batons.png|Ninja ninja_man_knives.png|Ninja ninja_man_knuckles.png|Ninja ninja_man_kunai.png|Ninja ninja_man_kungfu.png|Ninja ninja_man_machete.png|Ninja ninja_man_ninja_sword.png|Ninja ninja_man_sai.png|Ninja ninja_man_swords.png|Ninja New Equipment and Items gold.png|Gold ruby.png|Gem weapon_knives.png|Knives weapon_knuckles.png|Knuckles weapon_sai.png|Sai weapon_starter_pack_tonfa.png|Rabid Tonfas (Starter Pack only) weapon_steel_batons.png|Steel Batons weapon_ninja_sword.png|Ninja Sword weapon_machete.png|Machetes weapon_nunchaku.png|Nunchacku weapon_daggers.png|Daggers weapon_super_kusarigama.png|Blood Reaper weapon_boss_claws.png|Lynx Claws (Boss Weapon) armor_robe.png|Robe armor_old_leather.png|Old Leather Jacket armor_kendo.png|Kendo Breastplate armor_super_spiked.png|Fury Carapace armor_foreign.png|Red Doublet armor_quilted.png|Riveted Jacket armor_leather.png|Leather Jacket armor_green.png|Snake Harness helm_light.png|Light Helm helm_kendo_mask.png|Kendo Mask helm_conical_hat.png|Conical Hat helm_soldier_kabuto.png|Soldier's Kabuto helm_gabled.png|Pointed Helm helm_green_mask.png|Snake Mask helm_closed.png|Close Helm helm_super_mask.png|Sacral Mask drop_blue_seal.png|Blue Seal (Lynx' Seal) Soundtracks used in this Act # Black Warrior: Used during the fights with Lynx and his bodyguards. # Ninja in the Night: Used during Tournament fights. # Samurai Spirit: Used during fights in Survival, Duels and in Trickster battle. # Hall of the Dead Heroes: Used during fight with Lynx in Old Wounds. Category:Acts Category:Shadow Fight 2